particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Socialist Party of Beiteynu
This party stands for empowering the people. This may be vague, but the people are many and varied and it's hard to be specific. If you are in Particracy II, look for the Democratic Socialist Party of Firchia. http://alpha.particracy.net/Party?party=653 Factions of the DSPB Main Jewish Faction This faction stands for civil rights and is for war. Christian Zionist Faction This faction is primarily made up of all who are unsatisfied with the Christian Zionist Party (1). It is made up of most of the Christian Members of the Party. They are wanting a change from the Christian Zionist Party's same old policies. Lennonist Faction This faction stands for bringing about a Lennonist revolution. Leaders of the DSPB Jess-Avery Affentranger Four Time HoS A Man from the city of Birahteynu. He is an unofficial Messianic Jew with a few Hidu beliefs. Gary Affentranger Minister of Infrastructure and Transport January 2709 - Candidate for Minister of Science and Technology August 2710 Chairman of Beiteynu National Airlines September 2705 - Protestant Christian Debi Affentranger Junior Minister of Education and Culture January 2709 - Candidate for Senior Minister of Education and Culture ? - Born 2660 in Birahteynu. She is an unofficial Messianic Jew with a few Hidu beliefs. Theodore Rooseveltstein XIV Candidate for Minister of Infrastructure and Transport August 2710 Vice-Chairman and CEO of Beiteynu National Airlines September 2710 Born 2680 in Beth Haccherem, Padrilka. Protestant Christian Stephanie Weinberg Sr. Chairman and CEO of Beiteynu Gaming - Megacasino Division Born 2654 in Yishalem, Endild. Messianic Jew Stephanie Weinberg Jr. Manager, Kind David I Resort and Casino. Born 2684 in Yishalem, Endild. Messianic Jew Franklin Delanovitz Rooseveltstein XV CEO of Padrilka Regional Airline September 2710 - Born 2657 in Kiryas Ya'akov, Padrilka. Reform Jew Franklin Delanovitz Rooseveltstein XVI Chairman of RSDB/MDAB September 2710 - Born 2682 in Beth Haccherem, Padrilka. Reform Jew Anna Eleanor Rooseveltstein XVI Chairman and CEO of Beiteynu Gaming - Slot Route Division Born 2685 in Beth Haccherem, Padrilka. Messianic Jew DSPB owned things Beiteynu National Airlines The Beiteynu National Airlines is the largest airline in Beiteynu as well as the National Flag Carrier. The current chairman is Gary Affentranger, Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. Founded September 2705 by the DSPB, Jess-Avery Affentranger, Nesi HaMedina Hadash at the time, flew on the maiden voyage along with his cabinet appointees. It became the biggest Beiteynese Airline by being one of the only, and was mostly a union of single plane airlines, it provided them with a series of domestic and international codeshares. As of February 2709, it is absorbing the airlines into an employee-owned air fleet and is preparing for international flights. As of September 2710, It is down to five regional airlines and there is talk of a sale to the government. Ownership: 25% DSPB and 75% Employees. Beiteynu Gaming Founded September 2708, Beiteynu Gaming is the first multi-mehoz casino owner and operator in Beiteynu. It operates slot routes in half of Beiteynu's convenience stores, three-quarters of it's bars, and three-quarters of Beiteynu's grocery stores. It is also developing megacasinos in three cities, the Kind David I Resort and Casino in Yishalem, The Capital Resort and Casino in Birahteynu, and the Rooseveltstein Resort and Casino in Padrilka. Red Star of David of Beiteynu (Magen David Atom of Beiteynu) The RSDB has been founded on September 2708 and it is temporarily housed in DSPB HQ. Category:Parties Category:Beiteynu parties